


what, until now, I've only sung.

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Awkward Flirting, Broadway, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Modern Era, Oblivious, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: Arthur is an actor.Merlin is the stage manager he is in love with.That's it, that's the fic.(Short drabble oneshot thingies)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 115





	1. First dates

**Author's Note:**

> Broadway au where Arthur is Dr Pommatter in Waitress and Merlin is the stage manager you Do Not Mess With. 
> 
> Title is from Sara Bareilles' 1000 times.
> 
> This came to me randomly at midnight last night and I had to write it. Also I kinda love the role reversal of Merlin being in charge.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Arthur Pendragon. A name famed among screaming theatre kids and middle-aged stage moms, and feared amongst almost every member of any creative team he has ever worked with.  
  
Its not that Arthur is bad at his job, not at all. He's talented, sings well, and since pursuing a career on the stage after a successful spat of rom-coms produced by his father's studio, the younger Pendragon has been nothing but kind and respectful to everyone he meets. Its just that... He's high maintenance.  
  
Very high maintenance.  
  
Arthur does not do his own anything. Costume? Needs a dresser. Mic? No way he's threading that through his hair himself! Water bottle needs filling up? He's far to busy for that. So you can probably tell why he is such a nightmare to work with.  
  
Cue stage manager Merlin Emrys.  
  
Merlin Emrys is a name similarly feared among grumpy actors everywhere. Merlin is one of the most efficient stage managers out there - if it needs to be done, it was done 2 weeks ago. No bullshit allowed, and if you piss him off he will find a way to get you off the production (however convoluted a way that might be).  
  
Day to day, Merlin is a literal ray of sunshine, but when the curtain comes up he more resembles a tornado than a person, as in, do not get in his way or you will be ploughed over.  
  
Merlin and Arthur got on like a house on fire.  
  
No, like, a literal flaming house, like Arthur dropped a match, the floor caved in, and Merlin is the vengeful flame coming up behind him.  
Its unstoppable force meets immovable object, and neither were backing down.  
  
Until, of course, Merlin called Arthur's sister Morgana and had her tell him what an ass he was.  
After that things ran a lot smoother at the Camelot theatre.  
  
\-------  
  
"You were amazing tonight,"  
  
Merlin looked up from his clipboard at Arthur's words and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
Arthur just smiled that stupid arrogant smile of his and repeated;  
  
"You were amazing tonight, Merlin. The audience loved you,"  
  
Getting up and beginning to pack things away, Merlin just scoffed.  
  
"I'm a stage manager, all they care about is seeing you on stage, what I do doesn't matter to them,"  
  
Merlin stopped suddenly and looked at Arthur warily,  
  
"Why are you sucking up? What have you done?"  
  
Arthur blanched and quickly raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"What? I- nothing! Why do I have to have done something to complement you?"  
  
"Ok fine then," Merlin replied, "What do you want?"  
  
Arthur flushed and looked at the floor, steeling himself for what he was about to say.   
Merlin obviously took this the wrong way, as he groaned and said;  
  
"Arthur for the hundredth time, your character is a doctor, you cannot have a sword-"  
  
"No! Not that! Not that." Arthur stammered out,  
"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to get coffee?"  
  
Merlin looked up quizzically.  
  
"...With me, if that wasn't obvious," Arthur continued.  
  
Merlin smiled a rare small sweet smile and nodded his head, starting to walk up the stairs to exit the theatre.  
  
"Okay. Yeah, I'd like that," He replied, and Arthur beamed, all of the tension leaving his shoulders.  
  
The two continued to walk together, occasionally bumping shoulders and smiling like dorks when they thought the other wasn't looking  
  
"You do matter to me, you know."  
  
"Arthur."  
  
"Shutting up."


	2. The sword conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble about Arthur wanting his character to have a sword. Also the boys are very sappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I didn't think I was gonna write anything more for this, and who knows maybe there won't be anything else after this, but I got some inspiration and Merlin stole my hands, so here is a little drabble, hope you enjoy <3

"All I'm saying is that if I had a sword it would solve all of my character's problems a lot quicker"  
  
Merlin sighed and turned the page of his book, barely paying attention to Arthur, who was currently sprawled upsidedown across the desk Merlin was currently working at.  
  
"And how would it do that Arthur?" He replied, voice completely deadpan.  
  
"You know, just stab the bad husband, claim self defense, divorce the wife, marry the girl, and boom! Everyone's happy." Arthur responded, sounding far too casual for someone who actually wants to keep his job.  
  
Merlin just shook his head in exasperation and turned his eyes back to his book.  
  
"Run it by Sara if you want, but I don't think its quite what she had in mind,"  
  
Arthur was quiet for a moment before blurting out;  
  
"It would also mean we didn't have to listen to Mordred making an ass of himself during that love song every night."  
  
This earned a snort and a guilty giggle from Merlin, who looked up to see Arthur giving him that stupid little fond grin of his.  
  
"That's what I was looking for," He said softly,  
"You don't laugh enough Merlin."  
  
Merlin just rolled his eyes, leaned his head forward and hid his face in Arthur's arm.  
  
"You're a Sap." Came the muffled reply.  
  
"Hey, maybe I'm wrong and its for the best Merlin, I mean you do have a bit of a witch's cackle-"  
  
Arthur never got to finish that sentence, as he was promptly hit in the head with a book. That'll teach him to be sappy at work.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I don't hate Mordred, or Ogie's song in the show, but the thought of Mordred on a stage does make me laugh.)
> 
> Also 'Sara' refers to Sara Bareilles, the amazing woman who wrote Waitress the musical, which is where Merlin and Arthur work in this.


	3. "You look like shit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur is bad at asking for help, Mordred is missing for some reason, and Merlin is ready to throw hands with Uther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IF THERE IS AN ASTERISK IT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE END NOTES*
> 
> Just a little Merthur sickfic Arthur whump bc why not, its not as mysterious as the summary makes it sound, but i hope you enjoy regardless.

It was shaping up to be a pretty average day at the Camelot theatre. The only worry on Merlin's mind was that Mordred hadn't shown up for warm up.  
  
"Arthur have you seen Mordred?" Merlin called, rapping on Arthur's dressing room door before poking his head in.  
  
"He didn't show up for warm up and if he's not here I need to call in Elyan and- Arthur?"  
  
The only reply was a grunt which came from a pile of blankets in the corner of the room.  
  
Merlin - a natural born worrier - rushed towards the pile, swinging the door shut behind him. He pulled a blanket off the top and was greeted by a slightly flushed, very ruffled, and very sleepy looking Pendragon.  
  
"Oh hullo Merl'n, do I have t' go on now?" He mumbled sleepily, looking around in a daze. Arthur's hair was sticking up in all directions and it looked like he had only managed to put on the shirt of his costume before collapsing into the blankets.  
  
"Arthur, what? You look like shit!" Merlin exclaimed, "There is no way you're going on tonight."  
  
"What? But Merlin I need to go on-" he gasped, suddenly awake, sitting up and wincing at the too-quick change in altitude.  
  
"No Arthur, I'll go let Percival know and then I'll be back; you need to rest."  
  
Just as Merlin was getting up to leave the room, Arthur's hand shot out to grab his wrist, and he sat up, saying through gritted teeth;  
  
"I need to go on."  
  
Merlin shook his head exasperatedly and loosened Arthur's grip before continuing to walk across the room.  
  
"Merlin."  
  
Something broken in Arthur's voice made Merlin turn around immediately, and he saw the man stand up to look him in the eye.  
  
Now sweating, shaking, and swaying from the effort of standing up, Arthur fixed Merlin with a determined stare which quickly gave way to something more pleading as the shaking grew stronger and frustrated tears began to gather in his eyes. Arthur's breathing became shallower and he gasped out:  
  
"I'll do better."  
  
This caught Merlin completely off guard, and he began to walk cautiously towards his partner, noting that Arthur's gaze was no longer fixed on him, but on a space vaguely above his right ear.  
  
"Arthur?" Merlin continued walking towards him slowly, arms out as if approaching a scared animal.  
Arthur's eyes snapped towards Merlin, snapping him out of his head, and he eased himself back onto the blanket pile, as the frustrated tears finally dropped.  
Merlin sped up and knelt next to Arthur, feeling his heart break just a little.  
  
"Can I hug you?" He asked tentatively; there was a nod, and then Arthur was hiding his face Merlin's shoulder.  
  
It took a few minutes, but eventually the tears dried up. Arthur looked up at Merlin, eyes still shining and cheeks still glowing, partly from fever and partly from shame.  
  
"Hey," Merlin soothed and stroked his head, "What was that about huh?"  
  
Arthur sighed and leaned into the touch before looking down at his lap.  
  
"There are no breaks in the real world," he quoted quietly, "You have to be stronger, you have to do better."  
  
Not for the first time, Merlin felt the urge to hit Uther Pendragon upside his empty head, but for Arthur's sake he swallowed his anger and drew him back into a hug instead.  
  
"He's wrong Arthur," Merlin said softly, whilst rubbing Arthur's back.  
"You have nothing to prove, you're not weak, and its okay to need help."  
  
Arthur just hummed quietly and snuggled further into his partner's arms.  
Merlin squeezed Arthur a little tighter before fishing out his phone and sending a message to Freya, his 'second in command'  
  
'Arthur's sick, I'm on it, call Percy and find Mordred, AOU.'*  
  
He put his phone to one side and the pair sat in each other's arms for a little longer until Arthur started coughing. They broke apart, and when he had finished Arthur looked up at his partner with the most pitiful doe eyes you ever did see.  
  
"Merlin?" He said weakly, "I feel like shit."  
  
Merlin gave a small affectionate smile.  
  
"Lets get you home, clotpole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * AOU = Arthur owes you. Merlin gets into so many scrapes that are 100% Arthur's fault that he jas simply stopped apologising and instead just says 'AOU'
> 
> And the angst train has left the station, choo choo! Hope you enjoyed, and a big thank you to everyone who has been leaving lovely comments xxx.


	4. Thanks Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds something quite embassaring about Arthur, courtesy of Morgana of course. Arthur will just have to get his own back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to everyone still reading! This chapter is basically just fluff all the way through which is weird for me but also really nice to write.  
> Thank you to everyone still reading and leaving lovely comments it means more than you know xxx.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Casual coffee dates had become somewhat of a staple in Arthur and Merlin's lives. Arthur would often find himself in 'The Rising Sun' cafe opposite the park, listening to Merlin prattle on whilst watching the world go by out of the window. Those were his favourite times.  
  
On this day in particular, Arthur was sat opposite Merlin on a table in an alcove close to the back of the shop with a large window to the right. He was listening to Merlin rant about something he'd found on facebook that morning.  
Arthur was pretty switched off from social media, he posted and scrolled occasionally but he got bored easily and much preferred actual interaction, so sitting opposite Merlin and staring dopey eyed at him while he scrolled suited Arthur perfectly.  
  
Out of the comfortable silence came:  
  
"Oh. My God." From Merlin.  
  
Arthur looked up from his drink to give his partner a questioning look.  
  
"Seen another dog picture?" He asked, amused.  
Merlin just ignored him.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" He repeated, eyes now flicking between Arthur and the screen in front of him as a large grin spread across his face.  
  
Arthur was mildly scared now.  
"What?" He said warily.  
  
"I take it you haven't seen Morgana's post today?" Merlin asked, knowing full well he hadn't as his grin seemed to grow wider than should be humanly possible.  
  
"No..?" Arthur replied, now slightly terrified. "What has she done?" He asked.  
  
In response, Merlin just turned his phone to show Arthur the screen.  
  
Oh God.  
  
On the screen in front of him was a video Arthur had hoped would stay stashed in his father's VHS tapes and never see the light of day.  
  
In the video, an eight year old Arthur stood on what could only have been the stage of a nativity play, wearing a faux fur jacket and donkey ears. In an entirely predictable turn of events, the young Arthur had decided that the lines he was given simply weren't good enough, and instead of saying them he was passionately braying at the audience. Judging by the rest of the student's faces, this had not been scripted.  
  
Arthur, now mortified, looked up to see Merlin red in the face with laughter.  
  
"Merlin you better not send this to anyone," Arthur said stonily.  
  
"Oh don't worry," he replied, unable to stop giggling, "I've only sent it to everyone we know!"  
  
"MERLIN!"  
  
Needless to say, Arthur had a lot of people braying at him at work that day.  
  
\---  
  
1 week later, Merlin walked into the theater to find pictures plastered on nearly every inch of wall. But not just any pictures, they were photographs of a 4 year old Merlin dressed up in far too big wizard's robes, starry hat and all, for Halloween.  
  
Merlin turned around to glare at his partner, who was looking far too pleased with himself.  
  
"Courtesy of Gaius," he chuckled, before clapping Merlin on the back and walking up to his dressing room.  
  
Merlin sighed exasperatedly before beginning to take down the posters.  
  
"Dollop-head."


	5. Busy Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Arthur does for Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: vague illusions to a panic attack. Like, very vague. But idk triggers so you have been warned.

Merlin had a busy mind.  
  
What with wrangling actors and managing hundreds of cues, it was kind of a job requirement. It meant he was a king at multitasking, and often did things on autopilot.  
  
Sadly, this busy brain didn't come with an off switch and Merlin often found himself lying in bed thinking of all the things still to be done, hands twitching, unable to rest.  
  
(There were also nights where Merlin distracted himself for as long as he could, staring at his phone in the darkness, when the idea of being left alone with his thoughts was too much to handle and he aimed to pass out, rather than sleep.  
He doesn't talk about these nights.)  
  
Arthur, on the other hand, had apparantly made it his life goal to be as laid back as possible. He did one thing at a time, did it well, and then moved on. He sleeps easy most nights. Merlin kind of hates him for it.  
  
When Merlin and Arthur moved in together these two brains were bound to clash. Arthur gets stressed out by the hundreds of tick-lists Merlin leaves everywhere, and Merlin misses his organised chaos because Arthur just has to organise everything in a way that only makes sense to him - and do'nt get them started on how to correctly load a dishwasher.  
  
But what Merlin doesn't miss is the sleepless nights.  
  
Because now, when he's lying there, heart pounding and mind trying desperately not to think, Arthur is there too.  
And in his soft breaths; the faint mumbles, the smell of his stupid $17 shampoo, his arms unconsciously pulling Merlin into a protective embrace, Merlin can breathe again.  
  
Arthur grounds him. Pulls him back to earth from the spiralling black hole that is his mind, and soothes the rolling tides.  
  
With him, the busy mind can rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is the big spoon.
> 
> Also I used dollars in this bc while both me and my Merlin and Arthur are British, this story is about them working on broadway. Is $17 expensive for shampoo?? Hell if I know but it sure sounds it.


	6. Superstitious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theatre folk are superstitious.
> 
> (Tiny teeny ficlet for fun and to get me out of this writer's block)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a tiny thing I wanted to post bc I had no inspiration but I missed writing, enjoy :)

George the stage hand was not the most emotive person on the planet, so to say that Arthur was unnerved to see him chuckling at his phone would be an understatement.  
  
"Hey George," he asked hesitantly, "What's so funny?"  
  
George looked up from his phone and smiled at Arthur. For him, this seemed to be the equivalent of hysterical laughter.  
  
"Nothing much," George replied, "I've just seen Morgana's post about her one woman production of Macbeth,"  
  
What ensued was a series of reactions that poor George could not have predicted if he tried. Arthur choked on his own spit, Gwaine fell off of his chair, Gwen gave an Tony-worthy swoon, and the stage hand was suddenly on the receiving end of enough glares to make even Uther quake in his boots.  
Upstairs in one of the dressing rooms Merlin shuddered as he felt something cold settle in the atmosphere.  
  
Rule one of theatre: never say 'Macbeth'.

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
